


Whispers of Blood

by Spirit_Of_The_Wolf



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Heather Brewer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Of_The_Wolf/pseuds/Spirit_Of_The_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vlad never realized how much Henry cared for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally on Fanfiction, but I took down before the Admins did if for me. And now I'm finally uploading it here. First off, I have not looked it over since it's original posting on FF, so any mistakes are mine and I'm sorry. Also, it is from a long ass time ago, so it may not be very well written.

Blood littered the white tile of the school bathroom like beautiful, bright red rose petals in pure white snow. The red stood out so much and it almost seem to pop up off the floor; it was so hypnotic. I sat for who knows how long just staring at the liquid, lost in the black space of my mind. Not moving, not thinking; I just sat there. But soon I brought myself back to reality, somehow, and grinned madly1 at the blood. My cold, dull eyes drifted from the floor to my pale arms. Through the blood splatters I could see the deep, self-made wounds from high on my forearm to my wrists; I could see the meat and tissue within, but the sight only made me laugh psychotically.  
Any human would be worried by such deep gashes, but I wasn’t; I was nowhere near being worried. Being a vampire (which I was) did have its perks, one being a fast healer. But who said I wanted to heal, what if I did want to bleed to my death and no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t. I couldn’t escape the pains, the emotions, everything in life that I hated or upsets me. Why were humans so lucky to be able to end it so fast?  
I watched with odd sadness as the separated pieces of flesh slowly pulled them back together and fused. Once the wounds were healed there was nothing more than thick scares and the memories of digging the point of silver blade into myself and that made me happy. All I had to do, no matter where I was or what I was doing, was look at the lovely scar tissue and the memories would flow back. The pain, the numbness and the emotions I felt it all with a single glance to my arms. I was always reminded of how much of a sick fuck I was.  
I stood up from the corner of the handicap bathroom stalls and with some toilet paper, I cleaned up the blood and then flushed down. I unlocked the stall door and swung it open with power and realized how hungry I was for blood. Then suddenly, I came face to face (more like face to shoulder) with someone that made my heart beat fast with every glance.  
“H-Henry?” I stuttered as I looked up at his sad and angry face. Even with such an expression on his beautiful face, he still had a way make my heart flutter.  
“Vlad, what the hell are you thinking?!” He demanded of me before he took my shoulder in each of his hands and held them tight.  
“I-I ummm.” I looked down, not wanting to see the disappointment in his eyes.  
“Look at me!” And I did. “Why? Tell me, Vlad. Why?!”  
I didn’t answer, but I did change the subject. “Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be in class?”  
“Well, Mr. Goldman sent me here to see if you are alright. And don’t think that changing the subject will get off the hook for this.” He held up my blood stained arms. Even though there were only scares now, Henry knew I had been cutting.  
Again I didn’t answer him, just bore my cold eyes into his warm ones.  
“Vlad, please.” He pleaded and then moved to rest his head on my shoulder and his arms wrapped around my waist. “It hurts me to see you like this. Why don’t come to me for help, instead of doing… doing this.”  
“I’m sorry.” My voice was raspy a bit for some reason.  
“’Sorry? You’re sorry.” There was angry in Henry’s voice. “You know how worry you’ve gotten me?!!”He took a deep breath. “Vlad, I care deeply for you, you know that.” He tilted his head so his hot breath was on my neck and I suppressed a moan. “I….I l-love you, Vlad.” Before I knew it his soft lips were on my dry ones and I froze were I was before I melted into the other. Then all too soon we broke apart. “Please come to me for help.” I nodded then ignited a new, more intense kiss.  
My stomach growled and we broke apart once again. Henry seemed to understand my problem and turned his neck to the side, exposing his next. My blood lust took over and I bit down. The blood rushing into my mouth was amazing. I gulped down the thick, metallic liquid, letting it heat up my body.  
Suddenly, Henry pushed me back into the stall that I was previously in and up against the wall. He closed and locked the door then went to attack my lips with his. I moaned when an electric sensation ran through me. Before I knew it, Henry’s hand was at my crotch kneading my semi-hard cock.  
“H-Henry!” I gasped.  
“Shhh… We don’t want people to hear us now do we?” He whispered in my ear then licked the shell of it. I had to bite my knuckles to keep me from moaning too loudly. “Take your shirt off.” I complied without giving it any thought.  
Henry rolled and pinched my hard nipples with delight as his other hand made work of my pants and boxers.  
“What are you doing?” I asked loudly as my fully erect cock was freed from its prison.  
“Don’t worry, Vlad. I’ll take very good care of you.” Henry said seductively all the while he stroked me.  
“Oh God!” I thrust into his hand repeatedly. Henry continued to stroke me both fast and slow and soon I was so close, but before I could come, Henry stopped.  
“Now you have to promise me, Vlad, that you’ll never do this again.” He said as took my arm and licked the blood away.  
“Yes! I-I promise that I won’t do it again.”  
“Good.” Henry smirked and stroked me to completion. 

[The End]


	2. Chapter 2

Blood littered the white tile of the school bathroom like beautiful, bright red rose petals in pure white snow. The red stood out so much and it almost seem to pop up off the floor; it was so hypnotic. I sat for who knows how long just staring at the liquid, lost in the black space of my mind. Not moving, not thinking; I just sat there. But soon I brought myself back to reality, somehow, and grinned madly1 at the blood. My cold, dull eyes drifted from the floor to my pale arms. Through the blood splatters I could see the deep, self-made wounds from high on my forearm to my wrists; I could see the meat and tissue within, but the sight only made me laugh psychotically.   
Any human would be worried by such deep gashes, but I wasn’t; I was nowhere near being worried. Being a vampire (which I was) did have its perks, one being a fast healer. But who said I wanted to heal, what if I did want to bleed to my death and no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t. I couldn’t escape the pains, the emotions, everything in life that I hated or upsets me. Why were humans so lucky to be able to end it so fast?   
I watched with odd sadness as the separated pieces of flesh slowly pulled them back together and fused. Once the wounds were healed there was nothing more than thick scares and the memories of digging the point of silver blade into myself and that made me happy. All I had to do, no matter where I was or what I was doing, was look at the lovely scar tissue and the memories would flow back. The pain, the numbness and the emotions I felt it all with a single glance to my arms. I was always reminded of how much of a sick fuck I was.   
I stood up from the corner of the handicap bathroom stalls and with some toilet paper, I cleaned up the blood and then flushed down. I unlocked the stall door and swung it open with power and realized how hungry I was for blood. Then suddenly, I came face to face (more like face to shoulder) with someone that made my heart beat fast with every glance.   
“H-Henry?” I stuttered as I looked up at his sad and angry face. Even with such an expression on his beautiful face, he still had a way make my heart flutter.   
“Vlad, what the hell are you thinking?!” He demanded of me before he took my shoulder in each of his hands and held them tight.   
“I-I ummm.” I looked down, not wanting to see the disappointment in his eyes.   
“Look at me!” And I did. “Why? Tell me, Vlad. Why?!”   
I didn’t answer, but I did change the subject. “Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be in class?”   
“Well, Mr. Goldman sent me here to see if you are alright. And don’t think that changing the subject will get off the hook for this.” He held up my blood stained arms. Even though there were only scares now, Henry knew I had been cutting.   
Again I didn’t answer him, just bore my cold eyes into his warm ones.  
“Vlad, please.” He pleaded and then moved to rest his head on my shoulder and his arms wrapped around my waist. “It hurts me to see you like this. Why don’t come to me for help, instead of doing… doing this.”  
“I’m sorry.” My voice was raspy a bit for some reason.   
“’Sorry? You’re sorry.” There was angry in Henry’s voice. “You know how worry you’ve gotten me?!!” He took a deep breath. “Vlad, I care deeply for you, you know that.” He tilted his head so his hot breath was on my neck and I suppressed a moan. “I….I l-love you, Vlad.” Before I knew it his soft lips were on my dry ones and I froze were I was before I melted into the other. Then all too soon we broke apart. “Please come to me for help.” I nodded then ignited a new, more intense kiss.   
Suddenly all the emotions that I had vanquished with my cutting returned. I broke the kiss and looked at floor once more. Henry looked at me with a confused expression.   
“What’s wrong?” I didn’t respond, but at the moment my stomach, which had been tortured with my own blood, let out a growl. “You’re hungry? Then drink.” He said and held out his wrist. I went to bite down and indulge my stomach with some fresh blood, but just as my fangs were about to bite down, I stopped. I could no longer hold back my feeling.   
Fat tears poured from my eyes, and squeezed Henry’s arm close to my chest, sobbing. For the longest moment Henry didn’t know what to do. He allowed me to cry, before asking the much too obvious question.  
“Vlad what’s wrong?”  
I can’t do this anymore!” I cried loudly. “I don’t know what to do anymore. I can’t stop thinking about every little flaw with me.” Henry said nothing and listens to my venting. “I can’t continue to pretend that everything is alright when it’s not!” My voice was raising and my entire body was trembling worst than a leaf in a storm. My pale cheeks were flush red, my eyes pouring tears, and my nose dripping snot, it was the most unattractive sight, but Henry didn’t seem to mind. “I want to die!! But No matter how hard, or deep I cut, I can’t!   
“Shhhh!!” Henry soothed.  
I spoke again, my voice now a raw whisper. “Why am I such a freak? Why can’t I be like everyone else? You humans have it so easy, you are able to control the very fabric of your own lives.” I never reference people as bluntly as the word “human”, and for some reason it hit Henry hard. As if I was talking specifically about him. “So why I can’t I? Why am I cursed to live with no control of my own life?” The tears had stopped flowing and I sniffled loudly to keep the snot from dripping.   
“No matter what, you may think about yourself, I will never think any differently about you, Vlad.” Henry said softly. “I will love you no matter what” and planted a kiss on top of Vlad’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this is what I would call the second version to this oneshot. I keep the beginning of the first go around, because I didn’t like the how the first attempt went. But I do hope you all enjoy both versions, though. Let me know what you think about ‘em. XD

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The first three paragraphs, I originally wrote without any fic in mind. It was a bad day for me and I vented through those three paragraphs. Don’t worry, nothing here was ever attempted. And if you can’t tell the rest of the fic was written later, much later, and to be honest I hate the rest of the fic. To me it lost the power it had and became stupid, for a lack of better words.


End file.
